shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalten Hiyamugi
Dalten Hiyamugi (ダルむぎ, ''Sawaten Hiyamugi'') or otherwise known as the Dragon Boy (裁つ君, Tatsu-kun[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is the swordsmen of the Sujata Pirates and is the current holder of the O Wazamono grade Ryukami no Kiba blade. Originally Dalten was a young and egger Marine captain who had just gotten out of basic training and wanted to make a name for him in the marines. For several months he had worked extremely hard to get noticed by his superior officers, thus he was rewarded with the rank of captain. Dalten did seem to have greater ambition that he position could handle. After an incident of that caused the death of a small noble child, Dalten was dishonorable discharged from his post and thus he had been forced to leave. Swearing revenge for this injustice, Dalten had lost his trust in the world government and in the marines in general. Then becoming a free roaming assassin, he had come across a certain ghost and after telling him of this plan. Wanting to take down the world government and marines, Dalten jumped at the chance and then became a member of the Sujata pirates. Dalten had made himself very famous with the law of the world, earning himself a bounty of 75,000,000 for such crimes as, his crimes as a marine and the ultimately lead to his dishonorable discharge. Then becoming a free roaming assassin, taking down several different figures from officials to pirates. His defeat of 3 different other pirate captains, marines and captain Shu. After eating the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Akita, going into a full form and biting Vice-Admiral Smoker in the ass. His most famous crime is stealing and killing the former owner of the Ryukami no Kiba. With this Dalten wishes to deal out justice to those who had wronged him and make a name for himself as both a swordsmen and marital artist. Appearance During the per-time skip he was a shorter and Dalten was a muscular young man. He had black hair that was kept in a long french braid and a red ribbon tied at the end of his hair with a belt on the end of it. Dalten were a plain white tank top, with a pair of blue jeans and black boots. He had a blue baseball cap on his head and a pair of black gloves similar to Basil Hawkins's gloves. He often was seen with the Ryukami no Kiba in a purple sheath on his shoulder. During the post time skip and his current outfit, Dalten is now a lean-muscled young man due to years of training. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally very handsome. His eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He now wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red obi or sash. His armor has a purple fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers. Gallery Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Former Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User